The Musical Musical!
by KeiraGrange
Summary: A song about Olafs fun being a villian. More soon to come!
1. Olafs song

_**Hey**! This idea I got off another writer coz they are really good!! This is for ASOUE instead. First up Count Olaf. This goes to Rogue Traders' "Way to go!" (Drive fast, don't crash, make your money, make it last…) By the way hes dancing to it while he sings it. When I thought of it, it looked so funny... in my head._

_Yay! Here goes…_

_.KG._

* * *

OLAFS SONG!! 

Da na na na nana na. Da na na na na nana.

Da na na na nana na. Da na na na na nana

-

Run fast, Gate crash,

Steal the money,

Wear moustache.

-

Plastic shoes and

Big top hats,

Prepare to get those orphan brats!

-

Tell your lies,

Drink the wine,

Lighting fires, all the time.

-

Fake your name,

Spread the flame,

Villians always win the game.

-

Da na nana na Da na nana na Da na nana na na

And that's the way to go,

If you wanna steal the doe! The DOE!

-

Chorus:

Fake it baby!

They're to dumb to know!

Villians make it!

Coz every villian knows,

How to steal the DOE!

-

Ah huh!

Coz all the villians know,

How to STEAL THE DOE!

-

Evil, heinous,

Yes that's me,

Greedy Olaf,

Treachery!

-

From a captain,

To assistant,

Changing faces,

Every instant.

-

Want to come?

Watch my show!

I'm an actor,

Don't you know?

-

Print The Daily

Punctilio,

With all the lies you didn't know!

-

Da na na na na Da nananana Da nanananana

And that's the way to go,

PUBLISH THE _PUNCTILIO_!

-

Chorus:

Frame them baby,

They wont even know!

You can fake it!

Coz every villian knows,

How to steal the doe!

-

If you….

-

Fake baby,

They will find out soon,

Its all part of,

Part of the plan,

To steal the FORTUNE!!!

THE END!!

**

* * *

**

**Wasn't that great??** I thought so… Now be a good boy/girl and click the 'Submit Review' button down bottom left…

Just down there VVVV

.KG.

THERE.

vvvvvvvvvvv


	2. Violets Song

YAY! Second chapter! Its Violet Baudelaires turn and the song goes to "Scar" by Missy Higgins.

Here goes!

.KG.

* * *

_V1:_

We left our house that smelt of ash,

That burned to the ground and spared no cash.

For my brother, my sister and me.

He explained to us, that Mr.Poe,

What had happened that day in his feverish tone,

Our parents perished at the site we'd been.

I

I

He drove us off in a car to an old Count,

And we thought we would be ok.

I

I

**_Chorus:_**

His name was Count Olaf,

This man was an evil dick,

If we had known before that,

We'd have given him the flick.

The many times hes tried to,

Kill us off to get the doe,

We have fought against him,

Coz he's to dumb to know,

Villains never steal the show!

I

I

_V2:_

With his tricks and trails ,

That he thought to use,

Were useless against us and that he knew,

We were to smart for him to prevail,

Our inheritance that he knew we had,

Was swimming in his head as he faked being "dad".

That he longed to embrace in fingers and hands.

I

I

All the plans that he tried never worked out,

Even when he tried to marry me!

I

I

_**Chorus:**_

His name was Count Olaf,

This man was an evil dick,

If we had known before that,

We'd have given him the flick.

The many times hes tried to,

Kill us off to get the doe,

We have fought against him,

Coz he's to dumb to know,

Villains never steal the show!

I

I

_Bridge:_

We made them realise just in time,

That evil Olaf was commiting crimes,

He got drunk on that cheap old wine,

That greedy sloppy swine.

But it's a little too hard for him to outsmart the Baudelaires,

the Baudelaires,

Don't you think all the villains are the same?

I

I

_**Chorus:**_

His name was Count Olaf,

Even that we're not so sure,

Because of the many identities,

That he has played before,

All the times he's tried to,

Kill us of to get the doe,

The Baudelaires fought against him,

Coz he's to dumb to know,

Villains never steal the show.

Villains never steal the show. Oh, oh.

* * *

Hey guys, 

Next up Klaus Baudelaire!

.KG.


	3. Klaus' song

Hey Fanfic Fanatics

Hey Fanfic Fanatics!

Now its Klaus' turn! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Too young to be Serious wants me to do the Quagmires. I will try, but I want to do Sunny after this, okay?

Oh and by the way, this goes to the song by "The Killers" called, "Smile like you mean it"

.KG. x

**Klaus' Song:**

Read some things,

About a secret organisation.

Wrote some things,

In my book.

Thought, about that Fiona,

That girl,

She had to break my heart…

.

And now I can't…

**Chorus:**

Smile like I mean it,

Because my,

Heart doesn't feel it.

.

.

Looking back,

That Olaf never got us,

He lost track,

Of his plans.

Violet, Sunny and me,

Were framed,

As being the murdeous three.

.

**Chorus:**

Can't smile like I mean it,

If my,

Heart doesn't feel it.

.

**Bridge:**

And Fiona was calling my name,

From the back of the Queequeg,

I wish we were still playing games,

When our parents were found dead.

That same day on Briny Beach,

Wish I'd gone to where I lived.

To my home where I had lived…

.

And now I can't…

.

**Chorus:**

Smile like I mean it,

Because my,

Heart doesn't feel it.

Can't smile like I mean it,

My,

Heart doesn't feel it…

Oh no, oh no, no, no…

Oh no, oh no no no no…

.KG. x


	4. Sunny's Song

Hey Guys

Hey Guys!!

Heres another installment of "The Musical Musical!" Now its Sunny turn and YES, I will do Quigley Quagmire next! GOSH! Hahaha, this song goes to "Unwell" by Matchbox 20

Enjoy!

.KG.

* * *

**Sunny's Song:**

All day  
Feelin' the Medusoid Myceilium,  
Making mushrooms in my throat.  
All the time.  
I just want to fall asleep,  
But I also wanna wake up,  
I don't wanna feel this way,  
No more,  
Feeling I'm getting dizzy, feel like.  
I'm gonna cry.

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll breathe  
The stalks and caps inside of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little bit scared,  
I know, you probably don't care  
Just help me out and maybe then you'll see,  
How I used to be

Trying to make food from something,  
Feels like my knack's gone down the drain.  
I know,  
I'm not looking good right now,  
And I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me feel like there's something really wrong.  
With me  
Trying to get wasabi somewhere  
Somehow  
I just can't find…

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll breathe  
The stalks and caps inside of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little bit scared,  
I know, you probably don't care  
Just help me out and maybe then you'll see,  
How I used to be

I've quit biting in my sleep  
Feels like the fungi's come to get me  
Yeah, it's making me fade…

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll breathe  
The stalks and caps inside of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little bit scared,  
I know, you probably don't care  
Just help me out and maybe then you'll see,  
How I used to be...

* * *

Hey did you like??

Comment me

.KG.


End file.
